deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Frontier FAQ
Is there a time limit in wich my account expires? Does you account expire in a limited time? Dead Frontier accounts generally get deleted after 7 weeks or more, depending on your level. More information can be found at the FAQ of the Dead Frontier Q&A forum. Wikia accounts don't get deleted as much as I know. [[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 16:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hacked account please help me my name in dead frontier is H U N T E R i dont know what is going on i cant open my account pleas help my 1/27/2014 adresat temo ................ i had in this account (mc) xt mc alpha pistol desert mc and 200 000 money please help me give me back this account please please just givme me baack this account ATTEMPT HACK? i dont know why, but when i went to the YMCA and tried to play deadfrontier, it said i was banned from attempthing to hack I never even tried to hack and i think i know why im banned this guy tried to hack deadfrontier hear a month ago and screwed up the computer what an idiot Anyway, these computer are connected to eachother so i one gets banned, all get banned So, can u unbann me because i didnt do `anything wrong The guy wh ohacked dosent go here anyomre and he plays WOLFTEAM My username on deadfrontier is filipinopride and i never attempted hack i was playing on my computer and i never attempted to hack i am telling u the thruth and i promise if u unbann me, there will be no more hacking on deadfrontier ever again PLEASE REPLY BACK AND UNBANN ME ON MY COMPUTER, IM GOING TO DEATHROW SO CAN U UNBANN ME there is proof because if i can still play deadfrontier on my computer, that means i never attempted hacking PLEASE reply BACK!!! ur friend, filipinopride HACKING ATTEMPTED BAN So, as title says.... I got banned yesterday after two hours because my internet was loading slow and it kept reaching this page link ending with page48 and constantly refreshing there. not sure about the full link though. After deleting my cookies to rectify the problem for the second time (it came back after two hours of gameplay) i went back to the dead frontier window and they told me that i was banned for attempted hacking. Can you please rectify this ban for me? Because i got either a computer or IP ban. Thank you. If anyone ever reads this. And yes, i sent an email to abuse@deadfrontier.com , but no reply yet. EDIT : uhm, my IGN is Syntactic also. Syntactic 02:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) First talk page I found, I'm fishing for friends and figured this is as good a place as any! Hello all come talk FAQ Firey Eyed Wolf 20:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) admin pwn please give me back my account back the black army please naufal1999 is account my friend my friend give it i swear email the black army is :aldi_slalubahagia.com plase admin pwn give me back :'( i am from indonesia my email is aldi_slalubahagia@yahoo.com my account df is The Black Army please admin pwn i dont know abount scamming i lie i will dead in this day i swear plase all help me to give me back the black army :'( i dont know that account naufal1999 have banned why admin why give me back my account :'( i dont have account again i can speak indonesia admin pwn tolong kembalikan account ku aku tidak bersalah yang ngasih account dead frontier naufal adalah julio lopez aku tidak mengerti kok admin langsung meyalah kan ku TO EVERYONE COMPLAINING ABOUT THEIR ACCOUNTS BEING "HACKED": If you know or believe your account has been hacked, YOU SHOULD SEND A F**KING SUPPORT TICKET: http://support.deadfrontier.com/ ^ This is where you go to get help with problems like that. ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) Support tickets are a joke, I need real help. I played '''two hours' of the game on saturday 10/26/13 9:38 Pm to 11:35 Pm before stopping for the night, Then the next afternoon, I try to play on my account ImAMedic, and i get this : it says I was banned for being under investigation for selling my account It kind of pissed me off because ive had other accounts before and like this game, so I sent an email to the provided address in that message, I sent the email but someone had said I would get better results sending a support ticket, so I made one telling of my problem that night. I check my ticket this afternoon monday 10/28/13 3:27 to see if anyone has replied seeing as it is a weekday. I get the message: The Page You Are Looking For Cannot Be Found Check to see if you typed in the correct URL — if you still can't find it, the page may have moved. I bookmarked my ticket's page so there is no way I "typed it incorrectly" so they removed my ticket when I asked for a simple reason for my 2 hour old account's ban for apperently trying to sell it, again MY TICKET WAS REMOVED ONE DAY AFTER CREATION with no emails from the email address I was told to send a complaint to or an email notice about my ban or email notice of why my support ticket was removed and not even read Im assuming. I want answers, I love this game but Im feeling less like a customer and more like a piece of rubbish they can just decided to throw out for no apperent reason, and my voice is too insignificant to be heard by them. I can be reached at TeledaskProductions@yahoo.com EpicWinNoob (talk) 22:57, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Game Bug my game is bugged, this is the second time it happens I created an account, and suddenly when loading some area for the game and the following error appears The content was stopped because a fatal content error has Been Detected. But when I create another account and start the game it starts normally, I was good items in my account and now What do I do? i got Permanently banned for fraud....I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWEAR TO GOD THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE